warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Rising Storm
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Rising Storm. Characters Tom |affie = ShadowClan |hist =The tom calls through the entrance of the leaders' den, asking Runningnose if he heard that, voice high-pitched in alarm. An owl had swooped over the camp and spooked the Clan. }} Mottled warrior |affie = ShadowClan warrior }} History An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. The mottled warrior asks what an owl is doing there, hissing and eyes glinting in the darkness. A tabby warrior asks how Nightstar is and the mottled warrior replies they do not know. Runningnose sees his frightened eyes gleam in the dark and can hear the rising panic in his voice. Runningnose knows he needs to be soothed and assured that StarClan has not abandoned them completely. An elder says they do not need a medicine cat to tell the owl's screech spoke of death. The mottled warrior spits how do they know. Runningnose comes and the mottled warrior asks if their leader will live. Runningnose promises they won't just survive, but thrive. The mottled warrior gives a murmur of relief, but Runningnose hopes he doesn't ask again about the owl. Elder |hist =An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. The elder wails that owls never come so close to their camp. }} Warrior |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist =An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. The warrior asks if it took any of the kits, turning his broad head to the silver queen beside him. }} Silver queen |affie = ShadowClan queen |family = At least Four kits (Kits) }} History An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. A warrior asks if it took any kits, turning his head to the silver queen. She replies not this time, voice dull with pain. She had lost three of her kits to the sickness killing ShadowClan. The silver queen states the owl might come back as it must smell the Clan's weakness. The queen whines, asking where Runningnose is. She peers around the clearing and Runningnose sees her frightened eyes gleam in the dark and can hear the rising panic in her voice. Runningnose knows she needs to be soothed and assured that StarClan has not abandoned them completely. An elder says they do not need a medicine cat to tell the owl's screech spoke of death. The mottled warrior asks how they know and the silver queen agrees, pointing out StarClan doesn't speak to them. She turns as Runningnose reaches her and asks anxiously if the owl was an omen. Runningnose avoids directly answering her question, asking if she saw the star come out between the clouds. The queen nods before a tabby warrior asks if Nightstar will live. Runningnose hesitates and the queen cries he cannot die now, asking about his nine lives. She states that StarClan granted him nine lives only six moons ago. Runningnose promises a great dawn for ShadowClan, and the silver queen asks if they will survive. Runningnose promises they won't just survive, but thrive. The silver queen gives a murmur of relief, but Runningnose hopes she doesn't ask again about the owl. Silver queen's kits |affie = ShadowClan kits |family = Silver queen (mother) |hist =It is noted that the silver queen had lost three of her kits to the sickness killing ShadowClan and she is clearly grieving for the deceased kits. }} Tabby warrior |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist =An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. The tabby warrior mentions that you would think the stench of death would keep the owl away. He limps into the clearing, paws clotted with mud and fur ruffled. He has been burying one of his Clanmates and there were more graves to dig, but he was too weak to do so that night. He asks how Nightstar is, voice tight with fear. He asks if Nightstar will live. }} Elder |affie = ShadowClan elder |hist =An owl had swooped over ShadowClan camp. The elder whimpers that they do not need a medicine cat to tell them the owl's screech spoke of death, eyes brimming in fear. The mottled warrior asks the elder how he knows that and the silver queen agrees, glancing at the elder. }} Tortoiseshell queen |affie = ShadowClan queen |hist =A high-pitched moan erupts from a dim cornor of the ShadowClan camp so the tortoiseshell queen springs up to hurry toward the sound. }} Young warrior |hist =The ShadowClan cats stare at Runningnose with eyes that begged for comfort. The young warrior asks if StarClan spoke of rain. They state that it has been so long since it last rained, and added it might cleanse the camp of the sickness that's killing ShadowClan. Runningnose replies StarClan didn't promise rain, but a great new dawn. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages